story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Meeting:' "Hiya, player! My name is Rin. It's so cool that we have such a talented idol! No joke! I'd do anything to make sure Funville is on the list of hot spots around here." *'Morning:' "Morning! Good luck with work!" *'Afternoon:' "Yo, player! You get around, eh?♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening. How are you?" *'Night:' "Oh. Haha, good night!♥ The day passes so quickly..." *'Favourite:' "Wow, Bundt Cake? Thanks!♪ Hm... What should I say? I really love it!♥" *'Loved:' "Hey, you give a present for me? I'm so happy, thank you.♪" *'Liked:' "This is so cool! Thank you so much!☆" *'Neutral:' "Thanks a lot!♫" *'Dislike:' "Hmpf, I don't like it at all." *'Hated:' "Eww, I hate this!" *'Horror:' "Ach! Th-that scares me... So scary!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Uwaaa! You got me a birthday present? I love it!☆ Great gift! Thanks so much!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I don't want to complain because it's my birthday... but this?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Ach, I can't take another gift from you like that today! One is enough! *'White:' "Today is going to be a great day!☆" *'Black:' "I love my papa and mama. I feel grateful for them. But I'm doing what I want. They can't tell me what to do." *'Blue:' "At first I thought people from here were a little annoying. I didn't like how everyone kept trying to talk to me all of the time." *'Purple:' "You're actually not a bad person to talk to, player. I usually think chatting with people is a waste of time, but I like talking to you." *'Yellow:' "When I look at my brothers I think friendship is a beautiful thing. But truthfully, I've never met a man that I love more than I like playing piano...☆ Maybe I just don't have any room in my heart for anything else." *'Orange:' "It's strange. Lately, for no reason, my chest will start hurting at times. What could it be? I always feel so healthy..." *'Orange (Female):' "People say my accent can be really strange. IT CAN'T BE TRUE, RIGHT?" *'Teal:' "O! Hi, player! Come in and take it easy. I suppose girls should be cute, don't you agree?☆" *'Teal (Female):' "There's a guy who I've been thinking about a lot. But I don't want to get serious about anyone yet. I don't want anything to distract me from playing piano." *'Green:' "This is odd. I'm not sick, but my heart feels tight. It mostly seems to happen around you..." *'Green (Female):' "I want to perform on stage. Singing and acting are fine, but I want to be a pianist." *'Pink:' "These days... I think a lot. That's good... but I end up breaking lots of dishes!" *'Pink (Female):' "What's my type? Hmm... I'm kind of an energetic and outgoing girl!" *'Red:' "Just seeing you makes me feel like I'm overflowing with energy!♪ Isn't that amazing? I want to express these feelings through dance.♥" *'Red (Female):' "Things I don't like? Well... I can't stand fish and sea creatures! How awful!" *'Rainbow:' "Woo-hoo-hoo! How many times have I seen you today, player? Or, wait, have you been CLONED? Ohmigosh, I hope we're together forever!♥" *'Rainbow (Female):' "I feel great! Let's have a dance-off!♫ It is all been leading up to this!" *'Early Spring:' "How nice. When I see the flowers in full bloom, I just feel so happy.♪" *'Late Spring:' "The spring is ending. When will summer come here?" *'Early Summer:' "I'm just fine when it's hot.♪ Of the whole year, I like summer the best." *'Late Summer:' "Doesn't it feel good to sweat on a hot day? I love it.♪ It's good for your body too." *'Early Autumn:' "To me, Autumn isn't just warm, it's actually cool." *'Late Autumn:' "I can't stand the weather when it gets colder!♪" *'Early Winter:' "I hate the cold, I don't feel like doing anything." *'Late Winter:' "The snowy scenery is nice to look at from inside the house, but it's freezing outside." *'Sunny:' "I feel so good when the weather is nice.♪" *'Cloudy:' "I don't like these days where it's not quite sunny." *'Rainy:' "The rain here is so noisy, I don't like it..." *'Snowy:' "Snow is so pretty. I was so amazed when I first saw it. If only it weren't so cold." *'Christmas': "Player, are you free tonight? Today is Christmas. Will you join me?" **'Yes:' "Then meet me at 18:00 in the mansion. Just so you know, I don't like to be kept waiting." **'No:' "Aw, nutsies. I thought we were going to celebrate together. Oh well. Maybe some other time..." (Rin leaves) *'Cooking Festival:' "The Cooking Contest starts at 15:00!♪ We have something similar where I'm from. But people here sing to celebrate that contest!♫" *'Easter Day:' "Hee hee! I'm collecting SO many eggs! And I didn't even have to eat them!♪" *'Fashion Contest:' "Today is a special carnival called Fashion Contest... the mainland customs and festivals sure are strange, but they are also exciting!♪" *'Happy Festival:' "They say today is the Happy Festival!♪ I'm usually very happy, so I can't wait! This festival is a little strange to me, though." *'Music Festival:' "I'm enjoying Music Festival a lot!" *'New Year's Eve:' "December is almost over! We reflect our past year! I wish many people are okay." *'New Year's Day:' "A new year begins. Make this year better!" *'Spring Festival:' "I like the Spring Festival! The flowers are pretty, and the aroma is intoxicating!" *'Summer Festival:' "My favorite Japanese foods? I like takoyaki. Is that a problem? Sushi and teriyaki are awesome, and tempura is delicious too.♫" *'Winter Festival:' "I hope the sky is clear for moon gazing tonight.♫ It’s often cloudy over here, right? I'm a little worried." *'White Day:' "Oh, you baked a cake for me? I'm so happy, thank you." *'Valentine's Day:' "Heh, I don't usually cook cakes. But I made one for today! The person who gets to eat it will be VERY lucky!♥" *'Before Married:' "Just the idea of marriage makes me blush!♥ My father told me not to get embarrassed on the job! He's so strict with me!" *'First Pregnancy:' "Hello! I feel much better today! I'm fine... Ugh..." *'Second Pregnancy:' "Now I'm getting embarrassed... When I told Matilda I thought was eating too much, she just laughed at me!" *'After Childbirth:' "Being a parent is quite a trip! There's never a dull moment." *'First Child grows up:' "I love Child! THERE, I SAID IT!♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "Kids have such active imaginations!♫ It's quite inspiring, really." *'Engagement:' "Congratulations, but don't fight with your potential spouse too much!" *'First Pregnancy:' "Having a child is great, but my happiness doesn't depend on it." *'Second Pregnancy:' "Another child is going to be born? It's always nice to see them out!" *'After Childbirth:' "I heard the baby was born! Congratulations!" *'First Child grows up:' "Player, what do you think your child will grow up to be? I really wonder sometimes." *'Second Child grows up:' "It's so cute when children grow up.♫ They're so unsteady on their body." *'When dating:' "I decided to date Bastian because he's so jolly, fun-loving, and georgeous!♥" *'Engaged:' "Just thinking about married life with Bastian makes me feel like I'm jumping on air!♪" *'After Marriage:' "Bastian and I don't always agree about how to raise kids." *'Barbara is born:' "Our child is the most beautiful girl ever!" *'Barbara grows up:' "I love my family so much!♥" *'Christmas Eve Wish:' "My wish? To be able to playing piano in front of a lot of people and show them my skill. I just want to share the joy that playing piano brings me.♫" *'When shown the player's Pet:' "I love this! Are you showing it to me? Yeah!" *'When shown the player's Farm Animal:' "Wow, how cute. I almost want to keep it here." *'Win a Contest:' "Whoaaaa! Those people were all amazing, but you beat 'em all! Congratulations!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't be disappointed. You should do it next year. Keep working at it!" *'Ignoring Her:' "Whoa, player! Looking fresh! I don't think I've seen your face in a while!☆" *'Talk too Much:' "It makes me so happy when you take the time to come and talk! ♥" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes